The mounting devices described in Japanese Utility Model disclosure numbers Hei 1 (1989) - 42645 and Hei 2 (1990) - 34774 represent conventional devices for mounting components such as electrical connectors, electronic modules and the like onto circuit boards. In FIG. 8, a mounting device 1 is shown positioned above a component 10 which includes a plastic housing having a projection 11 with a slot 12 therein. It is to be understood that the component 10 would have other projections, including slots adapted to receive the insertion of the mounting device 1. The device 1 includes a flat planar stamping of metal with a central aperture 3 and exterior barbs 4 along the outer edges thereof and a head portion 5. Barbs 6 extend along the outer edges of legs 7 which extend downwardly from head portion 5. The device 1 is inserted in the slot 12 with the barbs 4 biting into the opposing walls of the slot and the barbed legs 7 extending down within a hole or aperture in a printed circuit board, not shown, with respect to FIG. 8, to lock the device 1 and therefore the component 10 to the board. FIG. 9 shows an alternative version wherein a device 20 is inserted into a slot 12 of a projection 11 to lock a component to a board 28, via a hole 29 in such board. As can be seen, the device 20 is formed of flat metal stock to include a pair of ears 21 which engage on the top surface of the projection 11, a head portion 22 joining such ears, and a pair of projecting legs 24 extending down through the slot 12 and the hole 29. The legs 24 include, on the outside edge surfaces of the ends, barbs 25 which are beveled as indicated in FIG. 9 to slidingly fit through slot 12 and hole 29 and spring outwardly to catch on the undersurface of the board 28. The device 20 includes barbs 26 which bite into the walls of slot 12 and lock the device to component 10. As can be appreciated, the legs 24 are deflected inwardly to accommodate a passage of the legs through hole 29. The conventional mounting devices referred to are all flat and provide a resiliency limited to the plane of the material from which they are formed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting device for mounting components, such as connectors, to a printed circuit board, which exhibit an improved flexibility and have a low insertion force. It is yet a further object to provide a component mounting device which is widely tolerant of component and board dimensional variations.